Taekook Series
by Yoonginugget
Summary: inilah adalah kumpulan Oneshot taekook / vkook series. BTS V and BTS Jungkook


**Tittle : Actor Kim**

 **Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Author : Yoonginugget**

 **Rated : M**

 **If you don't like it please go away**

* * *

Malam itu Jungkook terlihat girang pasalnya ibunya memberikan sebuah kejutan indah, siapa sangka ibunya memberikan sebuah _ticket VVIP Meet and Greet_ aktor kesukaannya, Kim Taehyung. Di malam natal ini kebahagiaan tak terhingga terlukis diwajah manisnya, hadiah natal nya ini begitu mengejutkan. Jungkook pun segera berlari menuruni tangga untuk menghampiri sang ibu yang sedang berkutat dengan piring dan gelas kotor serta _apron pink_ kesukaan nya itu " _Eomma_ terimakasih" ucapnya girang seraya memeluk ibunya dari belakang membuat sang ibu terkejut tak terkira dan hampir menjatuhkan piring kotor berlumuran busa.

"Ya Jungkook _ie_ , _eomma_ hampir memecahkan piring ini tahu!" kata ibunya kesal, Jungkook hanya terkikik geli lalu memcium pipi ibunya "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih _eomma_ sudah membelikan ku ini" ucap Jungkook seraya menunjukkan sebuah amplop berwarna kuning gading dengan hiasan bunga sakura di sisinya, ibunya pun tersenyum seraya membilas tangannya lalu mengeringkannya pada _apron pink_ yang ada ditubuhnya ia pun memeluk Jungkook "Sama-sama sayang, aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan itu kan?" tanya ibunya seraya mengusap surai hitam milik Jungkook.

"Um" gumam Jungkook "Tapi _eomma_ , bagaimana kamu mendapatkan _ticket_ ini?" tanya Jungkook bingung pasalnya _Ticket_ itu di umumkan sudah habis kurang dari satu jam dari masa penjualan nya.

"RA-HA-SI-A" ucap ibunya lalu membelai hidung Jungkook "Sudah sanah lebih baik kau membersihkan kamar berantakan mu itu atau aku akan menarik hadiah natal mu kembali" goda ibunya seraya menepuk pundak Jungkook dan mendorong tubuhnya pelan " _Eomma…._ " cicitnya lalu cemberut tapi ia tak membantahnya dan langsung berjalan menghampiri tangga untuk menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

 **.**

Hari yang di nanti-nanti Jungkook telah tiba dimana ia akan bertemu aktor idola nya, ia sudah menyiapkan segalanya, dari sebuah _photobook_ berisikan foto Kim Taehyung sudah ditatanya dengan rapih tak lupa ia menyisipkan _mini note_ berisikan sebuah pertanyaan yang terlihat lucu di bagian belakang _photobook_ nya dan juga sebuah hadiah yang ia masukan kedalam _paper bag_.

Jungkook mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya, sepotong T-shirt Putih dan baju kodok berwarna biru dongker, pakaian itu adalah pakaian kesukaan miliknya, pasalnya ia akan terlihat imut dengan setelan pakaian seperti itu, tak lupa ia merapikan rambutnya memoleskan sedikit bedak dan sebuah lip gloss di bibir nya, tak lupa ia menyemprotkan sebuah _parfume_ dengan aroma bubble gum kesukaan nya.

 **.**

Jungkook diantar oleh ibunya ketempat _fanmeeting_ tersebut, selama di perjalanan Jungkook tak pernah berhenti untuk bernyanyi serta wajahnya terus menerus berseri, suasana hatinya sangat bagus sang ibu yang melihatnya cukup gembira, karena tak ada salahnya hadiah natal yang ia berikan tiga bulan yang lalu membuat Jungkook menjadi sangat bahagia.

Mereka sudah sampai pada tempat tujuan "Sudah sampai, Jungkook _ie_ nikmati hadiah mu, _have fun_ sayang!" ucap sang ibu seraya memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah _lobby_ utama sebuah gedung pertemuan besar di Seoul " _Nde eomma_ " ucap Jungkook seraya mencium pipi sang ibu lalu membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Jika sudah selesai kau harus menelepon ku, aku akan menjemput mu" ucap sang ibu dan diberikan senyuman hangat oleh Jungkook, sang ibu pun menutup kaca mobilnya lalu melajukan mobilnya perlahan.

Jungkook masih melambaikan tangan nya, ia pun menghentikan nya ketika mobil sang ibu sudah tak terlihat lagi dari pandangan matanya.

"Kyaaa~" jeritnya pelan, tiba-tiba jantung Jungkook berdetak cukup cepat pasalnya ia akan bertemu Kim Taehyung aktor tampan tercinta nya itu, impian nya sudah tercapai Jungkook akhirnya dapat melihat Taehyung secara langsung hari ini.

 **.**

Acara _fanmeeting_ itu pun dimulai, semua fans menjerit bahagia tak terkecuali Jungkook, Jungkook menjerit cukup keras seperti para wanita padahal ia adalah seorang laki-laki, tapi siapa peduli, Kim Taehyung ada di depan matanya, "Taehyung- _hyung_!" jeritnya seraya menggenggam sebuah _name tag_ berukuran besar bertuliskan nama Kim Taehyung yang terbuat dari lampu mini berkelap-kelip.

Jungkook bersumpah Kim Taehyung melihat kearah nya seraya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum.

Pembawa acara mempersilahkan Taehyung duduk lalu memberikan sebuah pertanyaan pada Taehyung "Apa kau menyuka penggemar pria mu Taehyung?" tanya si pembawa acara "Um tentu!" ucap Taehyung membuat seluruh penggemarnya menjerit.

Kim Taehyung adalah aktor tampan yang sedang digandrumi saat ini, banyak penggemarnya dari kalangan remaja yang menyukai nya karena ia memiliki perawakan yang cukup menawan, dengan garis wajah yang tegas, hidung bangir yang indah serta tubuhnya yang sempurna, tak lupa surai nya yang kecoklatan memperindah warna kulitnya yang sedikit gelap itu. Kim Taehyung terlihat sempurna.

Taehyung sangat terkenal karena keberhasilannya memainkan karakter pada sebuah drama _romance comed_ y itu, ditambah lagi kesuksesan nya yang menjadi bintang iklan televisi.

 **.**

Jungkook tak dapat menahan kuasa ketika pembawa acara mengatakan Taehyung akan mengajak seseorang keatas panggung untuk memainkan _mini drama_ , Jungkook langsung mengangkat sebelah tangan nya dan para fans lainnya.

"Eittss tunggu dulu teman-teman, Taehyung akan melemparkan sebuah bola dan yang berhasil mendapatkan nya memiliki kesempatan bermain _mini drama_ di atas panggung dengan Taehyung,

Seluruh penggemar berteriak gembira, Taehyung melempar bola nya sembarang, Jungkook segera mengangkat sebelah tangannya ketika ia melihat bola itu menghampri dirinya, namun sangat disayangkan Jungkook tak mendapatkan nya, malah seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang berada tepat dibelakang nya berhasil mendapat bola plastik yang dilempar Taehyung

 **.**

Jungkook sangat sedih, ketika ia melihat wanita itu berlari kecil keatas panggung lalu segera memeluk tubuh Taehyung, Taehyung yang tak mengira mendapat sebuah pelukan kecil itu pun balas memeluknya.

Membuat Jungkook sebal bukan main, cemburu membuat dirinya mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya lalu mengembungkan pipi nya.

Dengan malas Jungkook melihat adegan _mini drama_ tersebut, lalu membuang muka nya ke segala arah.

Beberapa menit kemudian berakhirlah _mini drama_ membosankan tersebut, tidak, bukan Jungkook bosan melihat Taehyung hanya saja ia sangat cemburu, kenapa wanita yang sok manis itu mendapatkan nya.

Acara itu pun berlanjut dengan acara fansign yang di peruntukkan untuk pemegang ticket _VVIP_ , Jungkook pun bersemangat akan hal ini seraya menahan debar jantungnya.

Disaat ia menunggu giliran Jungkook ber _-selca_ ria berlatarkan panggung serta Kim Taehyung yang sedang menandatangi _photobook_ penggemar lain dan bercengkrama ria.

Pada akhirnya giliranya pun telah tiba, Jungkook menjadi sangat gugup dihadapan seorang Kim Taehyung "Hey, siapa nama mu?" tanya Kim Taehyung padanya "Kim Jungkook, eh… maksud ku Jeon Jungkook" jawab Jungkook sangat gugup, Taehyung pun terkekeh padanya seraya memberikan tanda tangan di _photobook_ milik Jungkook "Kau sangat manis Kim Jungkook" puji Taehyung "T-Terimakasih,tapi nama ku Jeon Jungkook" Kata Jungkook,"Tentu, _ne_ Jeon Jungkook aku sudah menandatangi _photobook_ dan _mini note_ mu, terimakasih sudah datang ke _fanmeeting_ ini" kata Taehyung seraya menggenggam tangan Jungkook "U-Um i-ini u-untuk mu" ucap Jungkook seraya sebelah tangan nya meraih _paper bag_ dan memberikan nya pada Taehyung.

"Wah terimakasih manis, tunggu aku di depan toilet lantai tiga jam lima sore nanti tapi kau janji ini rahasia kita berdua _okay_? kata Taehyung berbisik lalu menyentuh pipi Jungkook "B-Baiklah" angguk Jungkook lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung lalu dibalasnya kembali.

 **.**

Kaki Jungkook terasa seperti sebongkah agar-agar ia tak sanggup lagi berdiri dan memutuskan duduk sepanjang acara _fanmeet_ walaupun hatinya sangat gembira karena Kim Taehyung mengajaknya bertemu kembali.

Ini seperti mimpi besar seorang fanboy dengan idola nya, di ' _notice'_ seorang idola adalah keinginan luar bisa seorang penggemar, seperti Jungkook tadi, apa benar seorang Kim Taehyung mengajak seorang Jeon Jungkook bertemu kembali? Tapi Jungkook bersumpah ia bisa mendengar jelas ajakan dari Kim Taehyung.

 _Kau memang di ajak bertemu kembali Jeon pabo Jungkook_

Jungkook menghela nafasnya, mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas dengan tangan walaupun itu sama sekali tidak meringankan panas di wajahnya, Jungkook merasa tak fokus dengan acara _fanmeet_ ini ia hanya fokus pada ajakan idolanya itu.

 **.**

Disinilah Jungkook, berdiri di depan sebuah toilet umum tempat yang di janjikan oleh idolanya namun sudah setengah jam ia berdiri di depan sana seperti orang bodoh, tapi ia tak melihat batang hidung sang idola.

 _Bodoh._

 _Apa Jungkook sudah menderita gangguan telinga dan salah dengar ucapan Kim Taehyung nya itu_

Akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan apabila dalam lima menit ia tak melihat Kim Taehyung lebih baik ia pulang saja, karena hari sudah malam dan kian larut.

Jungkook berdiam diri mengetuk-ngetuk kaki nya kelantai menghilangkan rasa bosan, tiba-tiba ada seorang pria ber jacket hitam, mengenakan masker dan topi menarik dirinya dengan kuat, Jungkook pun melawan "Ini aku Kim Taehyung" kata pria itu seraya mengangkat topinya memperlihatkan netra tajamnya.

Taehyung menarik Jungkook dengan kasar kedalam toilet umum yang sepi, ia mendorong Jungkook dengan kuat dan menabrakkan tubuh Jungkook pada sebuah dinding marmer mewah yang dingin membuat Jungkook meringis, Taehyung semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya menahan kaki Jungkook dengan kakinya seraya mengikat tangannya kebelakang dengan sabuk celana Taehyung membuat Jungkook bingung setengah mati.

" _H-Hyung_ kenapa aku diikat?" Jungkook kebingungan namun hanya dibalas sebuah gerutuan kecil menyuruhnya untuk diam.

Taehyung menarik tubuh Jungkook lagi ke depan sebuah wastafel dengan kaca besar di hadapannya, Jungkook dapat melihat tubuhnya dengan jelas dan sebuah seringaian dari wajah Kim Taehyung.

"Kita hanya punya waktu tiga puluh menit untuk bermain, jadi aku akan cepat"ucap Kim Taehyung yang tiba-tiba menurunkan tali baju kodok milik Jungkook lalu membuka celana nya dan menurunkan nya kebawah berserta pakaian dalam Jungkook, Jungkook tak melawan hanya saja malu mendera dirinya ketika melihat pantulan tubuh setengan telanjangnya dan ada orang yang melihatnya itu idolanya sendiri

" _Hyung_ kenapa membuka pakaian ku?" tanya Jungkook dengan polosnya, rasanya ia ingin menutupi kemaluannya dengan kedua tangannya namun sayang Taehyung mengikat kedua tangan nya terlebih dahulu.

Taehyung pun menaikkan kaki Jungkook pada lantai wastafel yang juga terbuat dari marmer " _Hyung._." rengek Jungkook.

"Sayang aku menyukai mu" Taehyung meraba bokong Jungkook dengan telapak tangannya "Kau tahu diri mu sangat menggairahkan, apa kau sadar dari tadi aku memperhatikan mu?"

"Hyung geli" ucap Jungkook ketika jari-jari panjang Taehyung menggelitik alat vital nya lembut serta memainkan dua bola kembar milik nya "Apakah kau menyukai ku?" tanya Taehyung lembut..

Jungkook mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ketika bibir Taehyung menyusuri leher dan lekukan lengannya yang masih tertutup T-shirt putihnya, Taehyung mengecup setiap senti kulit leher Jungkook.

Dengan perlahan Taehyung menyikap T-shirt milik Jungkook, kecupan Taehyung kini bergerak turun menyusuri tubuh Jungkook dengan tangan yang masih setia menyikap T-shirt putih Jungkook yang mengganggu dan pada akhirnya pun Taehyung memutuskan membukanya dan membuang T-shirt malang itu sembarang.

Kini Jungkook akhirnya telanjang bulat di hadapan Taehyung "Jungkook kau indah" puji Taehyung dengan suara husky yang ia miliki, napas hangat Taehyung berembus membuat Jungkook merinding setengah mati.

Taehyung menyusuri dada rata milik Jungkook, merabanya pelan sehingga puncak dadanya menegang dan mencuat begitu kencang sampai perubahan itu mengirimkan getaran yang menggelitik perut Jungkook, untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook merasakan getaran aneh ini.

Lalu Taehyung menurunkan sebelah kaki Jungkook kembali dan memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan nya, Jungkook memejamkan kedua netranya malu dan tanpa ia sadari Taehyung membungkuk, lidahnya menyapu puncak yang tegak itu, membuat lutut Jungkook langsung lemas.

Taehyung mengangkat tubuh berisi Jungkook, mendudukkan nya di sebuah lantai marmer dingin "Hyung" panggil Jungkook ketika membuka kedua netranya yang ternyata langsung berhadapan dengan netra milik Taehyung, Taehyung pun membuka ikatan tangan Jungkook karena tak ada perlawanan berarti yang Jungkook berikan kepadanya.

Dan pada saat itu juga Jungkook meraih pundak Taehyung, mendekapnya erat dan menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang memerah, Taehyung pun terkekeh seraya mengusap surai hitam Jungkook "Kookie jangan malu" ucapnya lembut, membuat hati Jungkook menghangat dengan panggilan baru yang Taehyung berikan.

Jari panjang Taehyung menyusuri lekukkan pinggang, lalu pinggulnya, kemudian jarinya naik lagi sampai Taehyung membelai puncak dada Jungkook yang tegang.

"Apa kau suka melakukan perawatan? Kulit mu halus sekali aku sangat menyukainya"

Jungkook menghirup oksigen namun paru-parunya terbakar oleh setiap usaha, satu tarikan napasnya malah membuat dadanya sesak, dan Jungkook terengah-engah, kepalanya pusing karena setiap pujian yang Taehyung berikan kepadanya.

Taehyung menjauhkan dirinya dari Jungkook, Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung dengan sangat tidak sabar mulai membuka pakaiannya, pandangan Jungkook tidak bisa menghindari Taehyung, dirinya tak bisa berpaling, bahkah apabila ia ingin melakukannya ada sesuatu dorongan kuat yang menghalanginya.

Fisik Taehyung begitu sempurna, tak ada cacat, tubuhnya tidak terlalu kurus tidak terlalu gemuk begitu sempurna bagaikan model kelas atas.

Jungkook menelan ludah nya gugup, lalu menurunkan pandangannya kebawah, penasaran ingin melihat bagian diri Taehyung, Jungkook membelalakkan matanya, Jungkook memundurkan dirinya takut.

"Jungkook _ie_ jangan takut" kata Taehyung, lalu meraih tubuh Jungkook kembali "Aku berjanji akan melakukannya pelan-pelan"

"Janji?"

"Um, karena aku tak ingin menyakiti Jungkook" Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir mungil Jungkook lembut, ini begitu bodoh, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya Taehyung dan Jungkook bertemu namun ada rasa sayang yang begitu besar dan ada rasa ingin melindungi Jungkook dari apapun yang sama besanya dari sayang yang Taehyung rasakan.

 **.**

Taehyung menurunkan ciuman nya menjilat tubuh Jungkook perlahan turun kebawah dan menaikannya, sampailah ia pada puncak dada Jungkook, di kecupnya puncak dada Jungkook yang menegang lalu mengigit-gigit kecil puncak itu dengan gemas, tak tinggal dia tangan Taehyung yang satunya meraba pinggul Jungkook lalu mengaitkan sebelah kaki Taehyung untuk bertaut ke tubuhnya dan memberikan isyarat agar Jungkook melakukan hal sama pada kaki sebelahnya.

Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook kembali melesakkan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat milik Jungkook, lidahnya mengajak lidah kaku milik Jungkook untuk berdansa bersamanya, setelah puas ia memutuskan tautannya membiarkan Jungkook meraup oksigennya, Taehyung menempelkan dahinya dan dahi Jungkook, lalu mencium lebut pipi Jungkook.

"Percayakan semuanya padaku, okay?"

"Aku percaya padamu _hyung_ " Jungkook menautkan tangannya pada tengkuk Taehyung

Ketika Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya kembali dan menurunkannya, menurunkan tubuh Jungkook perlahan lalu mengangkat kaki sebelahnya, Taehyung meraba paha bagian dalam milik Jungkook, merabanya pelan membuat tubuh Jungkook gemetar.

"Jungkook masukan jari ku ini kedalam mulut mu, dan kulum dengan benar" titah Taehyung yang langsung dilakukan oleh Jungkook.

 **.**

Jungkook begitu menikmati kulumannya sendiri, namun Taehyung menarik jari-jemarinya "Sudah cukup Jungkook sayang"

Taehyung melebarkan paha Jungkook menahan kakinya yang sudah di angkat lalu meraba bokong Jungkook hingga pada bagian bawahnya.

Jungkook merinding bukan main ketika jari basah Taehyung menembus lubangnya, rasanya sangat tidak nyaman perih dan menyakitkan, Taehyung yang melihatnya pun mengecupi pipi Jungkook berharap ia menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit yang Jungkook rasakan, jarinya pun bergerak menusuk lubang Jungkook, membuat tubuh Jungkook gemetar, Taehyung pun menambahkan dua jemarinya, menambah kecepatan gerakan tangannya membuat lubang Jungkook sedikit becek, dengan liar Taehyung terus-menerus menghujam lubang Jungkook dengan liar.

Jungkook mengeratkan tautannya, ketika ia merasakan sebuah kenikmatan yang tak terhingga tubuhnya bergetar hebat badannya lemas seketika, kakinya selembek jelly membuat dirinya tak mampu untuk berdiri dan akan jatuh namun sebelum itu terjadi Taehyung sudah menahannya.

 **.**

Taehyung mengusap surai Jungkook kembali, dan membawa tubuh Jungkook ke atas wastafel, ia membiarkan Jungkook beristirahat terlebih dahulu seraya menciumi pipi Jungkook yang membuatnya gemas sendiri.

"Mau dilanjutkan kembali permainan kita sayang?" tanya Taehyung seraya mengusap punggung halus Jungkook.

" _Hyung_ apa itu yang namanya _orgasme_?" Jungkook melihat kearah Taehyung yang terkekeh, apa yang lucu sih, Jungkook kan hanya bertanya.

"Kamu kenapa lucu sekali sih sayang, gemas rasanya" Taehyung mencubit pipi tembam Jungkook namun dibalas rengekkan Jungkook yang mengeluh kesakitan pada pipinya.

Taehyung pun mencium bibir Jungkook kembali untuk mengehentikan rengekkan yang keluar dari bibir Jungkook yang terasa manis itu lenguhan keluar dari bibir Jungkook saat ini ketika Taehyung mengusap punggung telanjangnnya.

"Kau bisa turun sendiri dan berdiri kan?" tanya Taehyung "Tentu _hyung_ " Jungkok pun turun dari wastafel tersebut berdiri dihadapan Taehyung yang memiliki tinggi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Jungkook.

"Aku mencintai mu" ucap Taehyung yang membuat pipi Jungkook hangat "Aku mencintai mu juga, aku mencintai mu lebih dari apapun" Jungkook pun menutup wajahnya setelah mengatakan hal memalukan tersebut, Taehyung menepuk pelan kepala Jungkook dan mengusap surainya lembut.

"Jungkook menungging lah, kita sudah tak punya waktu lagi" titah Taehyung, namun sayangnya otak Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menjadi lambat tak merespon perintah Taehyung membuat sensor motoriknya pun menjadi lambat juga.

Akhirnya Taehyung membalikkan tubuh Jungkook dan membungkukkan tubuhnya agar menyuruh kedua tangan Jungkook bertumpu pada lantai marmer yang dingin sedangkan Taehyung sedang asik membuka lebar belahan bokong Jungkook dan membasahinya dengan saliva milik Taehyung.

"B-Basah" guman Jungkook.

Taehyung sedang memijat alat vitalnya agar semakin menegang.

Jungkook pun menengok kearah belakang karena ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang Taehyung lakukan dibelakangnya, tanpa menyadari apa yang dilakukan Taehyung, pria itu sudah menyatukan tubuh mereka membuat Jungkook setengah menjerit kesakitan, karena tak ingin menyakiti Jungkook terlalu lama Taehyung pun mendorong seluruh kejantannya dalam.

Dikecupnya punggung telanjang Jungkook berharap mengurangi rasa sakit yang di deritanya.

"Apa aku boleh bergerak sayang?" tanya Taehyung hati-hati "U-Um" guman Jungkook.

Taehyung pun bergerak, pergerakannya begitu lembut tak ada pemaksaan tak ada hal yang menutup, walaupun Jungkook merasa penuh tapi ia tidak merasakan sakit yang begitu berarti ketika Taehyung bergerak dibawah sana menggenjot tubuhnya, Jungkook dapat merasakan banyak cinta yang mengalir pada gerakan Taehyung yang begitu nikmat untuknya.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama Jungkook pengalaman dimana pertama kalinya ia bercinta dengan seseorang.

Seseorang yang tak pernah ia duga seseorang yang ia puja, seseorang yang ia inginkan.

Taehyung mengecup punggungnya lagi namun kali ini menghisapnya kuat membuat Jungkook mendesah, hisapan kuat itu membuat kulit seputih porselen Jungkook memerah terang.

"Ngh a-aku menandaimu"ucap Taehyung seraya mempercepat gerakan menumbuk prostat Jungkook membuat Jungkook menggelinjang kenikmatan " _H-Hyung_ jangan berhenti" pinta Jungkook "Tidak akan sayang, tidak akan"

Kini Taehyung menarik tubuh Jungkook agar mendekat kearahnya agar menempel dan mempermudah Taehyung untuk mencium bibir Jungkook di sela-sela kegiatan panas mereka

"Sebentar lagi" ucap Taehyung tanpa berhenti menusuk lubang Jungkook dengan kejantanannya dengan cepat membuat Jungkook semakin mendesah tak karuan, dan berakhir dengan sebuah cairan yang meleleh dari alat vitalnya dan sebuah cairan hangat yang ia rasakan di dalam lubangnya yang penuh.

"Aku mencintai mu Jungkook" kata Taehyung seraya mengeluarkan cairannya lebih banyak didalam Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar ku hyung" kata Jungkook.

"Sama-sama sayang, akan memjemput mu dan temani aku ke lokasi syuting okay?" Taehyung mengecup pipi Jungkook "Um, selamat saya Kim Taehyung-hyung"

"Selamat malam kekasih ku Jeon Jungkook, apabila kau merasakan sakit dibokong mu langsung telephone saja aku" goda Taehyung.

"YA MESUM!" ambek Jungkook lalu segera keluar dari mobil mewah Taehyung dan membuat Taehyung semakin terkekeh.

"I love you" ucap Taehyung "I love you too" ucap Jungkook senang lalu melambaikan tangannya membiarkan Taehyung melajukan mobilnya menjauhi dirinya.

Jungkook sangat gembira hari ini, siapa sangka idolanya yang ia idam-idamkan yang selalu menjadi bahan delusi indahnya kini menjadi kekasihnya di dunia nyata dan parahnya lagi Taehyung telah menandainya kalau Jungkook hanya milik Taehyung seorang.

 **.**

"JUNGKOOK _IE_!" jerit ibunya menanggil Jungkook "JUNGKOOK!" jeritnya lagi.

"Ada apa sih _eomma_?" tanya Jungkook bingung yang masih mengantuk itu "Jadi aktor yang menjadi idola mu itu adalah pacar mu?" tanya ibunya panik "Heh darimana _eomma_ tahu?"

" _OMO_! Anak kenalan _eomma_ menunjukkan foto ini, dan aku tahu persis ini dirimu dari pakaian yang kau kenakan kemarin" Jungkook pun terkekeh pada ibunya.

"Ya Jeon Jungkook kau berhutang bercerita pada eomma mu sayang" goda ibunya.

"Siap eomma nanti aku akan ceritakan" kata Jungkook membalas godaan ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

tadaaaaa aku balik dengan ff pwp ini huahaha untuk menebus kesalahan ku yang jarang update

minta reviews nya guys jangan lupa

see ya !


End file.
